Enemy (equals) Lover?
by puellaxcld
Summary: "Aku masih ingin menikmati masa lajangku, apakah itu salah?" - Hermione J. Granger / "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan wanita tak berotak, father, mother" - Draco L. Malfoy / please read and review, your review is so meaningful to me :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter dan seluruhnya adalah hak paten milik J.K Rowling.  
Percayalah, hanya karakter yang tidak kalian ketahuilah milik saya.

 **WARN** : Sedikit OOC, typo everywhere.  
Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu saya dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini, terimakasih!

 **Rate** : T bisa saja merambat menjadi M, demi keamanan saya setting rate-nya menjadi M :)

* * *

 **I**

 _[ Malfoy Manor ]_

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok Draco Malfoy? Satu-satunya keturunan dari Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy, dan tentunya ia adalah seorang penyihir berdarah murni yang arogan. Dengan rambut pirang platina, kulit pucat, wajah yang tampan dan kekayaan yang luar biasa, wanita mana yang tidak menginginkan sosok Draco Malfoy sebagai suaminya?

Semuanya terjadi saat umur Draco mulai menginjak kepala tiga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _son_ " ujar Malfoy senior pada anaknya. Draco tersenyum, " _Thank you, father_ " ucapnya.

Tidak lama setelah percakapan singkat antara ayah-anak yang singkat tersebut, nyonya Malfoy yang diikuti para elf yang membawakan beberapa masakan yang baru saja selesai dimasak. Narcissa menghampiri Draco, memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Selamat ulang tahun, Draco. _Mother_ menyayangimu" ujar sang nyonya sembari mengelus punggung Draco, " _Thank you, Mother"_ jawabnya sembari mencium pipi sang ibu.

Kemudian merekapun makan dalam diam, hanya suara denting peralatan makananlah yang terdengar sampai akhirnya Narcissa membuka suara, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Stephanie Anderson, nak?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya menohok bagi Draco Malfoy, namun lelaki itu dengan cepat bisa mengendalikan emosinya, "Aku sudah putus dengannya, _Mother_ " jawab Draco sekenanya, lalu memasukkan potongan daging ke mulutnya.

Narcissa hanya mengehela napas gusar sementara Lucius menatap anaknya dan ikut membuka suara, " _Son,_ sudah keberapa kalinya kau putus dengan kekasihmu nak, ingatlah umurmu tidak lagi muda. Dan kau sebentar lagi akan mewarisi seluruh aset perusahaan, jika kau tak segera menikah, siapa yang akan mengurusi perusahaan setelah dirimu, _son_?" ujar Lucius panjang lebar. "Lagi pula, _Mother_ ingin segera menimang cucu" timpal Narcissa.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan apa lagi menikahi wanita tidak berotak seperti Stephanie, _father, mother_ " ucapnya sembari menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

" _But, listen son. Miss. Anderson is a pure-blood._ Kita harus menjaga kemurnian darah kita"

"Percuma saja jika dia adalah keturunan darah murni, tetapi berotak kosong, _father._ Aku tidak bisa menikahi wanita yang hanya memikirkan harta dan nafsunya saja" ujar Draco tegas sembari berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku sudah selesai" lanjutnya sembari meninggalkan meja makan.

Sang ibu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku anak satu-satunya itu, "Aku akan berbicara dengannya" pamit Narcissa.

Kaki Narcissa melangkah menuju ruang kerja Draco yang terletar di sayap sebelah kanan manor, tangan Narcissa terangkat dan mulai mengetuk lembut pintu kayu yang menjadi penghalang antara lorong dan ruang kerja Draco. "Draco, buka pintunya nak. _Mother_ hanya ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Narcissa.

Draco berjalan menuju pintu, dan membuka pintu kayu besar tersebut dan mempersilahkan ibunya itu masuk, "Jika _Mother_ datang untuk membicaran tentang hubunganku dengan Stephanie. Maaf _mother_ , aku tidak ingin wanita seperti dia menyandang nama Malfoy. Dia sama saja dengn wanita lainnya. Tidak berotak" ucapnya datar.

" _Son_..." ucap Narcissa

" _Sorry mother, I can't_. Aku akan keluar sebentar" ujar Draco sebelum dirinya ber-apparate, menghilang dari hadapan ibunya.

 **[ ... ]**

 _[ Potter familly's House ]_

Hermione Jean Granger adalah penyihir tercerdas pada masanya. Dia cantik, dia pintar, dia memiliki reputasi yang baik di mata masyarakat sihir Inggris, dia penulis berbakat dan model profesional di dunia sihir maupun muggle. Sebagai penyelamat negeri sihir dari kekejaman Dark Lord, siapa yang tidak menghormatinya? Sayangnya, tidak ada sosok lelaki yang mendampinginya.

Bukannya tidak ada lelaki yang ingin menjadikan Hermione sebagai kekasih ataupun istri, tapi Hermione sendirilah yang menolak para lelaki tersebut. Berapa banyak lelaki yang telah ditolak oleh wanita cantik ini? Tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Bahkan Ginny saja tidak habis pikir, mengapa ajakan berkencan atau bahkan lamaran yang datang dari pria terhormat ia tolak?

Jawabannya hanya satu, masih ingin menikmati masa-masa kesendiriannya.

Bukankah itu adalah alasan yang sangat klise? Bahkan seharusnya Hermione iri melihat kehidupan pernikahan Ginny dengan Harry sekarang. Bahkan Ginny sudah hamil anak ke dua.

"Mione, kau mau makan apa?" teriak Ginny dari dapur.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, Ginny. Aku sebentar lagi ada jadwal pemotretan, aku akan ke studio sekarang" ucapnya balas berteriak sembari mengahampiri nyonya Potter tersebut, "Sampaikan salamku kepada Harry ya. Oh, _hello baby James, see you soon sweet heart_ " ujarnya sembari mencium pipi James.

"Hati-hati Mione, dan tentu akan aku sampaikan salammu pada Harry" ujar Ginny sembari tersenyum.

Sang empunya nama hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya ber-apparate.

 **[ ... ]**

 _[ The Maville Cafe ]_

Pagi yang hangat ini seharusnya menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan bagi kebanyakan orang, namun tidak dengan Draco Malfoy. Rambut platina yang indah itu berantakan, dan dahinya berkerut, menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. Mata abu-abu kelamnya membaca dokumen yang ada di laptop sihirnya. "Sial, aku tidka bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali" gerutunya perlahan.

Setelah perang melawan Dark Lord telah berakhir, tidak mudah bagi keluarga Malfoy untuk bangkit kembali, tentu saja. Mereka dikenal sebagai pengikut setia dari Dark Lord. Namun karena usaha dari Draco, nama Malfoy kembali terangkat. Kini Malfoy bukanlah seseorang yang yang bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, tetapi Malfoy adalah perusahaan terbesar di dunia sihir yang memproduksi barang-barang elektronik sihir.

Tentu saja masyarakat sihir Inggris menerima semua perubahan itu dengan tangan terbuka. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan hal baru? Menurut Draco sudah saatnya para masyarakat sihir sedikit terbuka dengan teknologi muggle.

" _Hey, mate!_ " sapa seseorang pada Draco. Kepala Draco yang semula tertunduk, mulai terangkat untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Blaise, sejak kapan kau kembali dari Italia?" tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh ayolah _mate_ , tidakkah kau rindu padaku? Kita sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu" Blaise pun duduk di hadapan Draco.

" _Shut up Zabini,_ kau menjijikkan" ucap Draco sembari kembali menatap layar laptop sihirnya.

" _Such a workaholic, eh?_ Kau tidak banyak berubah rupanya. Omong-omong cafe ini lumayan sepi ya, aku dengar ini cafe terkenal di daerah ini" cerocos Blaise.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli" ucap Draco acuh.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka, Blaise pun angkat bicara, "Espresso, satu" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hei, aku membawa sesuatu untukmu _mate_ " ujar lelaki bermarga Italia itu, ia kemudian menyodorkan majalah fashion ternama itu, "Ingat dengan Granger? Dia benar-benar berubah, coba lihat majalah ini"

Draco hanya mengerutkan keningnya sembari mengambil majalah tersebut. Draco hanya diam dan membolak balikkan majalah itu sebelum akhirnya ia berkomentar, "Ini benar-benar Granger si mud-muggle born?" tanya Draco tak percaya, sementara Blaise hanya mengangguk.

'Kemana rambut semak dan gigi kelincinya? Astaga, Granger seorang model? Tidak bisa dipercaya' batin Draco. Seorang pelayanpun datang dan membuyarkan lamunan Draco, "Pesanan anda, Tuan" sang pelayanpun membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum sopan, sebelum akhirnya ia meningalkan meja Draco dan Blaise.

"Dunia sihir sepertiya benar-benar gila kan _mate_? Granger yang bahkan memiliki rambut semak bisa menjadi model" Blaise berujar sembari menyesap espresso-nya.

Setelah percakapan panjang antar kawan lama, bel di cafe itu pun akhirnya berdering, menandakan datangnya seorang tamu, Blaise pun secara tidak sengaja menangkap sosok wanita jenjang dan berambut coklat legam dan duduk tak jauh dari tempat yang mereka berada, " _Oh shit_ , lihatlah siapa yang datang, _mate_ " ujar Blaise, "Hermione Jean Granger, sebuah kebetulan yang mencengangkan, bukan?"

-to be continued-

Jadiiii, bagaimana dengan fanfic ini, readers?  
Mohon maaf jika tidak sebagus author lainnya, baru pertama kali bikin fanfict /insert blushing emoji/  
Maaf jika karakter di sini OOC dan sebagainya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan sangat membantu!  
Anyway, ada saran untuk judul fanfict ini? Jujur saya stuck dan tidak bisa terpikir apa judul untuk fanfict pertama saya, atas sarannya terimakasih!

Jadi, fanfict ini dilanjut, atau tidak readers?

Salam, penulis amatir.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter dan seluruhnya adalah hak paten milik J.K Rowling.  
Percayalah, hanya karakter yang tidak kalian ketahuilah milik saya.

 **WARN** : Sedikit OOC, typo everywhere.  
Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu saya dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini, terimakasih!

 **Rate** : T bisa saja merambat menjadi M, demi keamanan saya setting rate-nya menjadi M :)

* * *

 **II**

The Maville Cafe, adalah salah satu cafe yang selalu saja padat oleh pengunjung. Apa yang membuat cafe ini ramai? Pegawai yang tampan dan cantik? Oh tentu saja bukan, The Maville Cafe terkenal karena barista yang sangat terampil meracik kopi untuk para pelanggannya. Cafe ini didesain sederhana, dengan nuansa hitam, abu-abu dan putih, belum lagi tanaman hias yang menghiasi sudut cafe. Sederhana memang, namun minimalis dan dapat membuat pengunjung betah berlama-lama.

Walaupun tempat ini terbilang selalu ramai, namun Hermione tahu saat-saat dimana cafe ini tidak padat akan pengunjung, seperti hari ini contohnya saja. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki profesi ganda seperti Hermione, tentu saja akan sulit menemukan tempat untuk bersantai tanpa dikejar papparazi. Alasan mengapa Hermione menyukai cafe ini? Tentu bukan hanya kopi dan desainnya, alasan lain mengapa ia menyukai cafe ini adalah karena dekat dengan studio dimana ia bekerja.

Langkah Hermione terhenti di meja favoritnya, gadis berrambut coklat ini kemudian mengeluarkan buku catatannya, bersiap-siap menulis apa saja yang ada dibenaknya. Seorang pelayan lelaki menghampiri Hermione, "Ah, ternyata kau, _Miss_ Granger" sapa pelayan itu sopan.

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pemilik suara, "Ah, Jason. Kau tentu tahu apa yang selalu aku pesan bukan, aku pesan itu, ya" ucap Hermione tersenyum, dan pelayan bernama Jason itu mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan Hermione.

Rambut cokelat yang tergerai itu kemudian ia gelung ke atas hingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya, kemudian atensi Hermione terpusat pada buku catatan berwarna merah yang ada di depannya tersebut.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, dua orang lelaki sedang memperhatikan Hermione dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

" _Bloody hell_ Malfoy, _she is so damn hot_ " ungkap Blaise antara tidak percaya dan takjub pada Draco.

Draco hanya terus memandanginya, seolah-olah Hermione adalah wanita yang benar-benar baru ditemuinya hari ini. Seolah-olah wanita yang berada tak jauh darinya adalah seorang wanita asing dengan kecantikan tanpa celah. Tanpa Draco sadari, semua atensinya terpusat pada seorang wanita bernama Hermione Jean Granger. Lihatlah rambut gelombang berwarna cokelat itu, apa lagi leher jenjangnya, Draco meneguk ludahnya membayangkan bagaimana bila seandainya leher itu dihiasi tanda kemerahan olehnya, pasti akan sangat indah, bukan? Oh astaga, tidak seharusnya Draco berpikiran seperti itu. Lagi-lagi Draco lupa siapa sosok wanita yang berada tak jauh darinya itu.

"...untuk menyapanya. Hei!" ucap Blaise yang membuyarkan lamunan lelaki bersurai pirang platina itu, "Kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Blaise menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Draco kemudian tersadar, bahwa ia tidak sendiri di meja itu, "Eh.. Oh, apa?" tanya Draco kebingungan.

Blaise menyunggingkan seringai jahilnya, "Oh _mate,_ apa kau tertarik dengan Granger kali ini?" seolah seperti tamparan bagi Draco, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya saja. Aku benar-benar terkejut menemukan si rambut semak yang telah bertransformasi sebanyak ini dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh tahun" jawabnya tak acuh, berharap Blaise tidak mengetahui apa yang barusan dipikirkannya, "Oh ya, kau bicara apa tadi?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya saat aku berjalan-jalan di kawasan elit Italia, aku hanya berpikir, kecil kemungkinan bahwa ia adalah seorang Granger, jadi aku urungkan niat untuk menyapanya. Tapi setelah melihat majalah ini di toko buku, sekarang aku yakin, wanita yang aku temui di kawasan elit Italia adalah Granger" jelas Blaise panjang lebar, sedangkan Draco hanya mengangguk. Antara berusaha tidak peduli dan juga penasaran. Tapi bagi seorang Draco Malfoy, sosok Hermione Granger yang sekarang susah membuatnya tidak peduli.

Ekor mata Draco lagi-lagi berusaha menangkap sosok Hermione yang sedang tersenyum kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Astaga, apa benar yang berada dalam jarak pandangnya ini adalah muggle-born yang selalu dihinanya? Mengapa sesosok Hermione Granger itu menjadi menarik perhatiannya? Bahkan seolah-olah Draco melupakan fakta bahwa wanita itulah yang ia hina dan caci maki selama kehidupannya di Hogwarts.

Sesekali Draco melihat Hermione menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya. Entah apa yang ditulisnya, sembari sesekali menyesap minumannya. Sesaat, handphone sihirnya berbunyi, entah telfon atau alarm, Draco sama sekali tidak tahu.

Hermione mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kasir, membayar semua tagihannya. Dengan langkah anggunnya ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan The Maville Cafe tersebut.

Draco mengalihakan seluruh atensinya kepada kawan lamanya yang berada di depannya. Ia memulai membuka suaranya, " _Mate,_ jam sepuluh nanti malam di bar keluargamu, kabari Theo. Sudah lama kita menghabiskan malam"

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku _mate_. Tidak usah berpura-pura" ujarnya menyeringai jahil.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan" ucapnya sembari menyihir laptop sihirnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Blaise yang tertawa dan berjalan menuju kasir.

 **[ ... ]**

" _Morning, Miss Granger"_ sapa salah satu junior bimbingannya.

" _Morning, Michelle"_ balas Hermione sembari tersenyum.

Hermione berjalan menyusuri koridor yang penuh sesak oleh para model yang mengantri untuk sesi pemotretannya. Sungguh suatu yang luar biasa bagi Hermione, bagaimana dunianya telah berubah drastis ketika perang melawan Dark Lord telah berakhir.

Bagaimana ia melanjutkan pendidikan di Hogwarts walau tanpa di dampingi kedua sahabatnya itu. Harry dan Ron menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari Kementrian Sihir menjadi auror. Tapi Hermione lebih memilih melanjutkan pendidikannya, dan mendaftar di universitas sihir di Prancis.

Karir modeling nya berawal ketika Hermione masih berstatus mahasiswa semester lima di kampusnya, ketika Hermione berjalan-jalan besama temannya, seorang direktur dari agensi model mendatanginya dan memintanya menjadi model. Tentu saja Hermione ragu, namun temannya itu memberitahunya bahwa agensi yang menawarinya adalah salah satu agensi terbesar Prancis. Toh agensi yang menawari Hermione menjadi model bukanlah agensi abal-abal, jadi mengapa kesempatan emas ini tidak ia ambil saja? Pikir Hermione kala itu.

" _Ah, Mademoiselle Granger. Bonjour._ Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu, _Mademoiselle?"_ tanya seorang lelaki dengan ramah dan merentangkan tangannya.

Hermione menoleh, dan ia tersenyum lebar sembari menyambut " _Monsieur Andreas! Bonjour!_ Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Hermione antusias sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh tentu saja kabarku sungguh baik. Kau benar-benar berubah _Mademoiselle_ , lihatlah dirimu, semakin bersinar" ucapnya sembari menepuk bahunya.

"Astaga _Monsieur_ , kau berlebihan. Tentu saja ini semua berkat dirimu, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu dihari itu, aku tidak akan seperti ini" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

" _Miss Granger,_ lima belas menit lagi. Waktunya bersiap!" teriak manager Hermione.

Ia menoleh ke arah _Monsieur_ Andreas. "Astaga, maafkan aku _Monsieur_ , aku harus meninggalkanmu" ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah meminta maaf, bukankah ini pekerjaanmu? Tidak masalah" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Sang rambut ikal pun mengangguk dan pamit undur diri.

 _Cekrek, cekrek, cekrek_

" _Beautiful_ Hermione, ya lagi, sekali lagi. _Gorgeous_ Hermione!" ucap seorang fotografer yang memotret Hermione hari ini.

" _Thank you,_ seperti biasanya, menawan. Dan aku suka hasilnya. Ada jadwal lagi setelah ini, Hermione?" lanjutnya setelah sesi pemotretan Hermione selesai.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada aku rasa, minggu ini jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat, jadi aku bisa bernapas lega. Hahaha" ucapnya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Ah kalau begitu, semoga sisa harimu menyenangkan, Hermione!"

"Terimakasih Sebastian, semoga sisa harimu menyenangkan!" ucapnya sembari berlalu.

Hermione berjalan menuju ruang gantinya, sesekali tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Ia menggapai tas nya dan merogoh buku catatan favoritnya, kembali mengecek jadwalnya hari ini, barangkali ada yang terlewat, siapa yang tahu bukan?

Setelah memastikan jadwalnya benar-benar kosong, Hermione memaut dirinya di depan cermin, membersihkan _make up_ diwajahnya sisa pemotretan tadi.

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan sisa siang ini di cafe itu saja" ujarnya sembari tersenyum cerah.

 **[ ... ]**

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat kelapanya dari tumpukan kertas yang sedang ia teliti, ia hanya berucap sekenanya pada seseorang yang telah mengetuk pintunya, " _Come in_ "

"Ini data tentang Hermione Jean Granger yang anda minta, Mr. Malfoy"

"Letakkan saja. Dan kau bisa pergi" ucapnya datar.

Setelah sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Draco mulai membuka berkas-berkas yang memuat semua hal tentang Hermione Granger. Ada apa dengan diri Draco Malfoy? Mengapa ia begitu penasaran sehingga membuatnya menyelidiki semua tentang sosok yang selalu menjadi saingan dan bahan hinaan saat masa-masa sekolah?

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang begitu khas.

Berkas yang dipegangnya ini memang tidak bisa membuat Malfoy Junior ini tidak menyeringai. Bagaimana tidak, jadwal pemotretan seminggu kedepan saja tercatat di berkas yang ia pegang.

"Salahmu telah membuat seorang Malfoy tertarik, dan ketika seorang Malfoy tertarik, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya, Granger. Kita akan segera bertemu, dan Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya" sekali lagi, seringai menghias wajah aristokratnya.

 **[ ...** **]**

Chandelier Café and Library adalah café yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh Hermione ketika jadwalnya benar-benar kosong. Menikmati sisa hari sembari meminum kopi dan membaca buku, bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar nikmat?

Hermione berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya, yaitu dekat dengan jendela yang memudahkan Hermione untuk memandang orang-orang yang berjalan di depan Cafe tersebut.

"Mocha frappuccino, _please_ " ujar Hermione tersenyum kepada pelayan yang melayaninya hari ini, Hermione tersenyum saat melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang tampak sibuk dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Entah itu buku yang mereka baca, atau dengan laptop sihir mereka. Menurut Hermione, hari ini tidak ada yang spesial. Sama seperti biasanya, hanya ada pemotretan dan menikmati sisa hari di Chandelier Café and Library ini. Sembari menunggu pesanannya tiba, Hermione menuju rak buku terdekat, untuk meminjam beberapa buku yang bisa membunuh waktu saat ia berada di cafe ini, matanya kemudian menangkap buku _Pride and Prejudice_ karya Jane Austen. Hermione berjinjit, berusaha mengambil buku tersebut. Namun sayangnya, belum sempat ia mendapatkan buku tersebut, dari belakangnya ada sosok yang lebih tinggi yang mengambil buku tersebut.

Karena terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, Hermione membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengambil buku incarannya tersebut. Mata hazelnya membelalak, antara terkejut dan bercampur tidak percaya, ia akhirnya membuka suara, "M-Malfoy?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Sang empunya nama hanya menunjukkan seringai khasnya, " _Well, hello._ Granger"

-to be continued-

 _Halo para readers kesayangan Ella!  
Akhirnya bisa update juga, maaf ya baru bisa update. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama urusan pendidikan selanjutnya /nangis di pojokan/  
Anyway, thanks for review, fav, and follow this story. Aku bener-bener merasa terharu kalian mau melakukan hal tersebut sama cerita abal-abal ini.  
Karena besok lebaran, ini THR buat para readers sekalian! Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya!_


	3. not an update

NOT AN UPDATE

Hey ho reader setia dari ff Dramione abal-abal milik Ella. Maaf ya, kali ini bukan update. Ella mau bikin pengumuman aja sih, kalau ffn ini sudah terkena komufindo gaes, kena internet positif. Jadi otomatis Ella ngga bisa update lewat web lagi. Bisa sih lewat app di android, tapi tbh itu ngga enak buat update.

Jadi, sebagai gantinya, Ella mau update di w*ttp*d aja. Kalau kalian berkenan untuk membacanya, silahkan search username cldxdevushka, dengan nama pena 'Nara'

Jadi, Ella bakal ngulang dari awal lagi, update nya satu-satu. Tbh di laptop Ella, Ella udah nulis sampe chapter 5 sih. Tapi ya gitu, setelah chapter 5, mungkin akan super duper late buat update, dikarenakan kesibukan real life yang hectic banget.

Udah ya, segitu dulu, Ella saying kalian semua~


End file.
